Para siempre
by Amethist-Chan
Summary: Toy Bonnie recuerda aquel accidente que acabo con las vidas de el y los toy,sintiendose muy mal por aquello,pero Mangle podra hacer que el conejito vuelva a sonreir :) ¡El Toy Monnie a llegado para quedarse bitches! Yaoi ewe


**¡MANTEQUILLA!**

 **Holiwiss,¿Un one-shot que no es de Pokemon?,si...FNAF es mi OBCESIÓN,y como buena fujoshi(Por que si,Mangle es HOMBRE,solo que muy femenino),les digo Toy Monnie,¿Alguien mas les llama asi?por** M **angle y** Toy **B** onnie( **Que comente quien entendio :3)esto es muy fuera de mi mente Hetero,lo hare algo sentimental(voy a hacer llorar kokoros)**

 **No se english,¡Help me!**

 **Bueno aparte creo que tambien lo hago por el Dia de la Independencia de mi zhukul3mtho pais x3**

 **¡Feliz 28 de Julio!**

 _Pensamiento_

 **Escribiendo esto mas rapido que el Hiraishin no jutsu de Minato...**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Disclaimer:Five nights at Freddy's le pertenece a Scott Cawthon y han sido humanizados por la grande de Pole-bear (De ley que todas mis historias de FNAF se van a basar en el disño de Pole-ber,una que otra vez por Lulu-999 creo que se llamaba xD,ambas dibujan HERMOSO),La cancion le pertenece a Itowngameplay,amo sus canciones 3**

 **Nota:Yo siendo fiel a la teoria de los 11 niños,por si acaso nadie sabe de esta teoria busquen ;)**

* * *

Estaba tranquilo en el Show Stage afinando su guitarra,el lugar habia cerraro esa semana,un guardia recibio la 'visita amistosa' de Puppet,ese chico estaba loco,pero antes de que escondieran el cuerpo,dieron la 6 de la mañana y tuvieron que volver a sus puesto,solo Toy Chica,Toy Freddy y el vieron lo que paso,luces,policias,el jefe del local,la pareja del guardia que siempre venia a verlo,pero como siempre,nadie hallo respuesta a la muerte del pobre chico,dijieron que cerraria el local durante el dia toda una semana,al parecer ya habian encontrado un reemplazo del chico,pero tendrian que esperar otros 6 dias mas para poder jugar.

Ya eran las 3 de la madrugada,todos habian ido a la oficina a rebuscar por si habian pruebas del crimen,como asesinos a sangre fria,termino de afinar su guitarra y empezo a tocar la melodia de una cancion que Bonnie y el habian compuesto,tocaba y tocaba,no se dio cuenta cuando comenzo a cantar la letra...

 _Era un día muy especial_  
 _Iba con mis padres para celebrar_  
 _Habíamos oído hablar_  
 _De una pizzería que estaba genial_  
 _Corrí hasta aquella sala inmensa_  
 _Lleno de emoción_  
 _Fui tan feliz sin darme cuenta_  
 _Y todo acabo_  
 _Encerrados sin aviso_  
 _Tirados en el piso_  
 _Un guardia saco un cuchillo_  
 _Y nos mato_  
 _Éramos apenas niños_  
 _Perdidos, confundidos_  
 _Y de repente nos borro_  
 _Mi corazón..._

 _Y ahora la paso aquí metido_

 _Soy un pobre conejo herido..._

Rompio en llanto,un llanto impotente,vio morir a Charlotte*,a Eddy* y a...

 _Max*_

Se hizo bolita y comenzo a llorar en silencio,las lagrimas simplemente caian... _como en aquel dia..._

 **Flash back**

Era un dia especial,con sus amigos,Charlotte,Eddy y _Max_ habian ido por primera vez _**solos** a esa pizzeria tan famosa,_ Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,todos a excepcion de Charlotte,la menor del grupo con 12,tenian 13 años de edad,habian ido al restaurante de Fredbear's Family Dinner,de hecho,ahi se habian conocido años atras,pero,el incidente del '83 obligo a que cerraran el lugar,habia sido _justo ese dia_ en el que se conocieron,ahora,en el '87,podian ir solos al fin a ese lugar tan bonito y _agradable,_ ingresaron al local creyendo que seria un dia como cualquier otro,solo unas buenas pizzas y se irian tranquilos,se sentaron en una mesa y esperaron a que alguien les atendiera,un animatronico,un **oso** **_dorado_** fue quien los atendio,el oso dijo que no teian pizzas,eso los deprimio mucho,pero en seguida dijo que tenia mas comida en la _ **parte trasera del local**_ ,dijo que si querian lo podian seguir y ayudarlo con las cosas,de inmediato dijieron ' _ **si**_ ',lo siguieron hasta atras,grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar en os sacos de comida _**cuerpos de niños**_ ,en ese momento,estaban perdidos,voltearon lentamente y vieron el _**traje de osos dorado**_ tirado en el suelo,a su lado,un tipo completamente de morado afilando un cuchillo.

- **Descubrieron mi secreto Niños,hiba a ponerlos en los trajes toy,pero ustedes funcionaran mejor-** Dijo mientras se acercaba con el cuchillo levantado hacia ellos-.

- **V-vamos a g-gritar muy f-fuerte-** Dijo Eddy defendiendo heroicamente a sus amigos detras de el-.

 **-** _ **You can't escape-**_ Dijo y de un moviento rapido tomo a Charlotte del brazo y...

 **Fin de flash back**

Dio un grito que ahogo entre sus brazos,nadie parecio notarlo,excepto _el_ ,Mangle habia escuchado ese grito, _fue exactamente igual al que escucho ante de morir,_ el grito que solto _Bobby*_ cuando vio morir a su _primer amor_ ,¿Por que negarlo?Bon en sus dos vidas habia y esta sintiendo esa atraccion por Mangle,mas cuando dio su vida _en aquel dia..._

 **Flash back**

Charlotte y Eddy estaban...muertos,sus cuerpos desangraban aun tibios en el suelo,aunque sin pulso alguno,Max y Bobby estaban abrazados y el hombre de morado estaba limpiando la sangre del cuchillo,al terminar de limpiar,miro sonriendo sadicamente a los niños y...

- **Yo estoy listo para la siguiente ronda,¿Ustedes niños?-** Pregunto mientras se acercaba a Bobby con el cuchillo alzado-.

- **¡AHH~!¡MAX NO!-** Grito el niño de cabello azul mientras veia a aquel chico morir en frente de el,se habia interpuesto entre el cuchillo y el,muriendo al instante con una sonrisa en el rostro y susurrando un 'te amo' casi inaudible,pero Bobby si o pudo escuchar,el niño callo de rodillas,llorando y aceptando su triste final-.

- _ **You can't survive-**_ Dijo finalmente el hombre con una sonrisa macabra enterrando el cuchillo en el pecho del menor,haciendolo morir de inmediato-.

 **Fin del flash back**

Empezo a llorar un poco mas fuerte,pero se callo al sentir como unos tentaculos lo alzaban al techo trasladandolo a la Kid's Cove donde se encontraba Mangle,extrañamente si su capa morada que siempre tenia para ocultar la falta de su brazo,algo que solo las versiones 'toy' sabian que faltaba,los tentaculos lo dejaron en el suelo,por inercia,volvio a hacerse bolita y empezo a llorar nuevamente,algo en Mangle se estrujo muy fuerte viendo como _su amor no correspondido_ lloraba,tan fragil,tan inocente,como si nunca se hubiera manchado las manos de sangre,se acerco a paso lento,con miedo de que le rechace como solia hacerlo,por que,desde que sus almas estaban dentro de esos animatronicos,Bon se volvio cerrado y hasta podria decirce inexpresivo,Mangle solia acorsarlo,pero era una excusa para estar cerca de el,con sus tentaculos separo la cabeza de Bon y le acaricio la mejilla con su unica mano,por unica vez,Bon se dejo querer,basta de tanta frialdad,al menos por hoy...

- **¿Que te pasado?Si Shia* volvio a-** No pudo decir nada mas por que Bon lo tomo de cuello y lo abrazo-.

 **-V-volvi a r-recordar 'eso'-** Dijo con voz temerosa,aquellos recuerdo siempre lo atormentaban,pero hoy le choco mas de lo normal ya que recordo el momento en que _el_ dejo de existir,su mente solia reprimir ese pesado recuerdo-.

- **Tranquilo conejito,sabes que yo sigo aqui,atrapado en este humanoide y animatronico cuerpo pero sigo aqui, _para ti conejito-_** Dijo con voz tranquilizante y dulce,causando un le sonrojo al mas pequeño,aparte de una sonrisa- **¿Vez?,Quiero que sonrias asi todo el tiempo,aunque estes apunto de matar a algun guardia,quiero que sonrias de asi p-** No pudo continuar por que el conejo unio sus labios en un beso-.

Estubieron unidos un rato asi hasta que el aire empezo a faltar y se tuvieron que separar.

- **E** **staras ahi p-para mi s-siempre ¿Verdad?-** Dijo con voz timida,con miedo ala respuesta,sin embargo obtuvo otro beso-.

- **Para siempre y 3000 años mas-** Dijo sonriendo el chico peliblanco,se quedaron un rato,sentados juntos,disfrutando de su compañia,finalmente decidieron salir afuera de la Kid's Cove,pero antes,buscaron la capa de Mangle,ya que el zorro se la habia sacado para tratar de coserla,llegaron afuera y se dieron cuenta de que ya eran mas de 6 de la mañana,¿Cuanto habian estado alli?,solo sabian que ahora Fred* molestaba a Freddy con la mascara del guardia y que Shia y Chica estaban con una tableta con severas hemorragias nasales junto con las hermanas cupcake-.

En toda esa semana no habia quien los separe,siempre estaban juntos

 _ **Y lo estaran para siempre**_

* * *

 **¡MERMELADA!**

 **Lo hice genial,esta hermoso pero veamos los nombre y esas cosa de One-shot**

 **(Lo que esta a continuacion es sacado de mi loquita cabeza xD)**

 ***Charlotte:El nombre de Toy Chica antes de morir**

 ***Eddy:El nombre de Toy Freddy antes de morir (Soy muy original -.-)**

 ***Max:El nombre de Mangle antes de morir**

 ***Bobby:El nombre de Toy Bonnie antes de morir**

 ***Shia:Apodo que le pusieron los toy a Toy Chica**

 ***Fred:Golden freddy,por que para mi Fred(Fredbear)es Golden Freddy**

 **Bueno eso es todo,creo...**

 **¡Feliz 28 de Julio!**

 **¡No olviden dejar su review! ;)**

 **Soy L.J Airia y me despido**

 **Sayonara~**


End file.
